Ultraviolets-Mochizou Friendship
Lizeran (Liz'zy/Ki'eran) is the friendship between Ultraviolets and Mochizou. Trivia *They both got into anime around the same time. * Kieran ships Reigisa while Lizzy ships Kougisa. ** Although Kieran does now ship Kougisa. * Lizzy refers to Kieran as Kieri. * Both were traumatised after watching Boku no Pico. *Lizzy continues bringing up the fact that Kieran picked a ghost over her. Kieran has apologized multiple times for this but it is never enough. **It is likely that Lizzy will never get over it. *Kieran always claims he's Lizzy's senpai, to which she denies. *Lizzy is now mad about what Kieran did in his Extra fanfic. **She then got revenge in a fic of her own by killing him off with squirrels. *They've both watched incest anime, although Lizzy likes it more (it's her fetish.) *Kieran ships Lizzy with Natsanna Dragneel. *They have very vicious fights on wiki sometimes. **It usually begins over a comment that the other contests. **These fights are entertaining to others. **They usually end with Lizzy killing Kieran. *Kieran is Lizzy's Onii-chan (sometimes.) *Kieran is also Lizzy's bitch. *Lizzy is now a big supporter of Kieran's relationship with Ash, despite her initally being unhappy about it. *Lizzy believes that she would probably kick Kieran in the stomach if she knew him irl. Their Ships *Kirito/Lisbeth (Sword Art Online) *Sorata/Misaki (Sakurasou No Pet Na Kanojo) *Ryūji/Taiga (Toradora!) * Kosuda/Yamada (B Gata H Kei) * Mokkun/Pico (Boku no Pico) * Numbuh 3/Numbuh 4 (Codename:Kids Next Door) * Kyosuke/Kirino (Oreimo) * Ryoshi/Ryoko (Ookami-san and her Seven Companions) * Natsu/Erza (Fairy Tail) * Akira/Tadashi (Special A) * Nagisa/Kou (Free!) * Yuzuki/Wakamatsu (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun) * Tamaki/Kyoya (Ouran High School Host Club) * Manabu/Monika (Hirunaka no Ryuusei) * Hori/Miyamura (Horimiya) * Kise/Yukio (Kuroko's Basketball) * Taichi/Himeko (Kokoro Connect) * Shion/Dog Keeper (No. 6) * Raku/Chitoge (Nisekoi) * Dera/Mochizou (Tamako Market) * Shintaro/Ene (Mekakucity Actors/Kagerou Project) * Yuuichirou/Kimizuki (Seraph of the End) * Azu/Hagita (Orange) * Sanae/Yuuta (Chūnibyō demo Koi ga Shitai!) * Yuri/Hinata (Angel Beats!) * Hori/Kashima (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-Kun) * Akise/Yuno (Mirai Nikki) * Chitose/Kazama (D-Frag!) * Yamada/Shiraishi (Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches) * Guren/Shinya (Owari no Seraph) * Tsukasa/Michiru (Plastic Memories) * Mitsuki/Hiroomi (Kyoukai no Kanata) * Kinji/Aria (Hidan no Aria) * Eijun/Kuramochi (Diamond no Ace) * Naruko/Imaizumi (Yowamushi Pedal) * Mari/Masayoshi (Samurai Flamenco) * Esumi/Yamada (Re-kan!) * Toby/Hanna (Pretty Little Liars) * Rin/Shirou (Fate/Stay Night UBW) * Alfreed/Elam (Arslan Senki) * Shuu/Hitomi (Joukamachi no Dandelion) Lisbeth_lashing_out_at_Kirito_for_breaking_her_sword.png Sorata x Misaki.jpg aisaka_taiga-takasu_ryuuji-toradora.jpg B-Gata-H-Kei-400x225.png 5688-1384400614.jpg|Literally, the least graphic picture I could find. Numbuh_3_sad.png oreimo-kirino-kyousuke.png ryokoryoshi.png Natsu_x_Erza.jpg Akira_grabs_Tadashi.jpg Kougisa (1).jpg Yuzuki_x_Waka.png Ouran_Cards__Tamaki_Kyouya_by_hinata_neko.jpg tumblr_mv1cva7I5G1s00573o2_r2_500.jpg hori_san_to_miyamura_kun_by_sarahin512-d6zjp11.jpg Kasamatsu_scoldes_Kise_anime.png Kokoro-connect-ep4-4.jpg 116419_original.png RAKU_AND_CHITOGE.jpg Mochizou and Dera.jpg shintaro and ene.png Yu and Kimizuki.png Hagita x Azu (1).png Yuuta Sanae.png yuri x hinata.png Large2.jpg Akise x Yuno.png chitose and kazama.png tumblr_nfjsdq4BaG1u4qf97o1_500.png guren and shinya.png PsCJ4Qe.jpg Mitsuki and Hiroomi.jpg Aria-Kinji-hidan-no-aria-26905662-500-500.png Eijun and Kuramochi.png Yowamushi.Pedal.full.1554928.jpg Mari and Yosh.jpg MoreLikeDemon.png toby and hanna.jpg x07-Rin-and-Shirou-talk.jpg elam and alfreed.png hitomi and shuu.png Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Male-Female Ships Category:Ships involving Ultraviolets Category:Ships involving LizzyHoran Category:Ships involving Kakeru Naruse Category:Ships involving Mochizou